1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display device, an image display method and a storage medium by which the distortion of a fisheye image captured by using a fisheye lens is corrected and the corrected image is displayed.
2. Description of the Related Art
A fisheye lens adopted in an imaging device such as a digital still camera can capture an image in a wide range with a viewing angle of, for example, substantially 180 degrees. However, a projective method has been adopted therein, and therefore an image captured by the fisheye lens (fisheye image) has a characteristic of being significantly distorted as being away from its center toward its edges (peripheral portion). As a technique of displaying a fisheye image captured by using this fisheye lens, an image processing device has been exemplarily disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3066594 in which an image in a predetermined area is clipped from a fisheye image and the image in the clipped area is subjected to distortion correction to provide a user with a distortionless image (corrected image).